Unihorn
}} Unihorn (イッカク, Ikkaku) was a Demon-level monster and a member of the Monster Association. He was one of the monsters sent by Gyoro Gyoro to investigate an unknown intruder, along with Super Mouse and Showerhead. . He was killed by Overgrown Rover. Appearance Unihorn was a humanoid creature with a large horn as a forehead. He had eyes all over his body; malformed teeth, misaligned jaws and no apparent nose or ears. In his transformed state, Unihorn took on the shape of a long lance and his mouth moved to the center of the shaft. Eyes appeared on the linings of his body in both states. Personality As a monster, he naturally seemed to be confident in himself, proclaiming his horn as "the hardest in the world," and "unbreakable." Unlike many other monsters in the association, he was willing to work alongside other monsters to fight other opponents. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Unihorn appears alongside his partners, Super Mouse and Showerhead, to confront Garou. Unihorn says Garou is full of himself, and proceeds to attack him first, swinging his body around like a giant buzzsaw. However, Garou easily anticipates his move and sends him crashing to the wall. While Super Mouse and Showerhead distracted Garou, Unihorn transforms into his killer form. Super Mouse picks him up for their combo move, the Demon Trinity Bursting Speed Thrust. Unfortunately for them, Garou had already experienced a similar attack against Stinger and deflects it. Alas, Garou forgot that Overgrown Rover was still standing behind them, and the attack caused him to deem all of the people in the room as threats. Overgrown Rover tosses back Unihorn, who, despite boasting of an "unbreakable horn", is broken. He is then vaporized by Rover's energy blast alongside his partners. Abilities and Powers Being a Demon-level monster, Unihorn was a very powerful opponent, and was able to survive an attack from an evolving Garou. However, against Dragon-level monsters, he was utterly helpless, as he was effortlessly broken apart by Overgrown Rover. Immense Strength: Being a demon-level mysterious being, Unihorn had impressive physical strength. Immense Speed: Unihorn was rather fast, being fast enough to spin himself around at intense speeds, appearing as a giant circular saw. Immense Durability: Unihorn proclaimed to have an "unbreakable horn", and was also strong enough to take a strike from Garou unharmed. However, he was easily defeated by Overgrown Rover, even when he was in his transformed state. ' Transformation:' Unihorn could turn his humanoid body into a sharpened spear. While in this state he lost his arms and legs but had a longer reach. This form was used in a combination attack with Showerhead and Super Mouse who shot him at a high speed. Fighting Style Slice and Pierce: Unihorn's attack revolved around stabbing and cutting his opponents. *'Combination Attack': Demon Trinity (三鬼一体, Sanki-itsutai) **'Explosive Velocity Thrust' (爆速刺し, Bakusoku-zashi): The attack utilized the powers of Unihorn, Showerhead, and Super Mouse. Super Mouse launches a transformed Unihorn forward as Showerhead continues to propel him with Jetstream. Garou found it slow and compared it to Stinger's attack, though the attack was powerful enough to bother Overgrown Rover. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Manga Original